1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone, and, more particularly, to an earphone which is adapted to be worn by the users with different auricles and enhances comfort and sound quality.
2. Description of Related Art
The electronic products are developed along with technology incessant progress toward a tendency pursuing lightness and smallness, and it is very popular that the minimized electronic products or personal digital products such as the MP3, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) or laptop computers are available everywhere and become indispensable in our daily lives. Especially, the mobile phones in associated with a radio and an MP3 has been presented in the market already.
In order not to interfere others during listening sound information via the electronic products, the earphone has become one of the essential parts of the preceding electronic products. Besides, the earphone is capable of providing better transmission of sound for the user being able to listen to contents of the sound clearly instead of the sound transmitted via the air being less clear, especially the user being in motion such as taking exercise or intensely acting or being in a noisy environment.
Nevertheless, ears and canals of different persons are somewhat different in structure and size such that the user with small ears may feel tight or uncomfortable during the earphone being worn. Furthermore, a guide sound tube and a trumpet at the rear end of the guide sound tube, which are installed in the earphone, have weights to be subjected by the ears in addition to the outer side of the guide sound tube being provided with an ear cushion for supporting the weights; it is because the conventional trumpet is big and long and incapable of being inserted into the ear; under the circumferences, the rear end of the guide sound tube becomes droopy and the ear cushion deviates from a central position of the trumpet after the earphone is plugged to the ear. In this way, when the sound transmits to the ear from the trumpet via the guide sound tube, tone quality of the sound may frequency-shift and it often happens that the tone of the low pitch is normally presented but the tone of the high pitch is unable to be presented well, and as a result, the tone quality is degraded and poor.